Circle of Heart
by Axis of an Oracle
Summary: Seifer returns to Balamb, trying to cope with life, Garden and Zell. But a helpful new student has a secret about him and the orphanage... What happens when Squall and the others find out? *yaoi pairing*
1. Flowing Through Mainstream

***  
Title: Circle of Heart  
Author: Axis of an Oracle  
Chapter 1: Flowing Through Mainstream  
***  
  
Jade eyes darted through the tranquil waters of Balamb as the painful words that stung his heart came back to him, "You're pathetic, Almasy. A miserable, useless, loser!" Am I really like that? Tears fell on the man's beautiful face as a gust of wind mussed up his hair and blew back his long trench coat. The crystalline droplets shattered his reflection in the water, brining him back to reality.  
  
Noticing the warm wetness on his scarred features, he quickly brushed them off. Who had ever heard of the great Seifer Almasy, ex sorceress's Knight, crying? But Seifer couldn't keep his tears inside any longer. He fell to his knees and sobbed to his heart's content. And it was on that moment, Seifer's world started to crumble.  
  
That's right, Seifer, he finally admitted to himself, you're pathetic and miserable! He was a nobody. A nobody who everyone detested. Seifer suddenly remembered the insults and glares shooting at him from every corner of Balamb. Even if they were all too frightened of him to say anything, he could feel the mocking hate through their eyes. It was as if they wanted to see him bleed and rot. They wanted to spit at such a lowlife. I deserve it after all, he admitted to himself. I've caused too much pain and sorrow to the people dearest to me. I deserve to DIE.  
  
If he died, there would be more laughter, joy and happiness. If he died, he would be forgotten. If the died, he would be free. He would never be there to hurt anyone anymore. Garden would be a lot happier if he was gone, and he would be liberated from Garden's torment. He winced as he remembered the day he returned to his former school, two months after the war.  
  
***  
  
It was a starless night. Seifer walked to Balamb Garden with stealth and fear. Taking a deep breath, he snuck past the guards at the gate and into the campus. Thank goodness its after curfew, he thought as he headed towards the elevator, this place would be swarming with students and instructors if I'd come earlier. Pushing the top button, he readied himself to the rejection he would soon encounter.  
  
Upstairs, Cid was busy arranging student records. Stupid! Now I wont get a wink of sleep! he thought while grumbling. Just when he was about to tear papers from frustration, he heard three small knocks echoing through the room. Who could that be? Cid pondered as he stared at the closed door, Judging from the time, it must be very important or extremely secretive.  
  
"Come in!" Cid yelled in his raspy, strained voice.  
  
Seifer, who was clenching his teeth nervously, entered the office. "Good evening, Headmaster." He said, staring at the short, spectacled, stout man behind the paper stacked desk.  
  
Cid almost forgot to breathe, having recognized the voice and appearance of the person present in the room. "Good evening. Seifer." he said, standing up and gazing at the tall blonde in front of him. "What brings you back here?" But Cid already knew. The poor boy wanted to return to the place he grew up in. Garden.  
  
Seifer set his Hyperion near the door, then made his way up to Cid's table. "Please, Headmaster. I want to live here again." He said passionately, his green eyes shining.  
  
Bingo! Cid thought, not looking a bit surprised. It took several minutes before any of them could speak. The Headmaster was still analyzing his former student's expression, his torn dignity, and his heart. Did he really want to let this traitor back in?  
  
Finally, Seifer broke the silence, "I. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He turned around and picked up his Hyperion. He tried to remind himself that he was prepared for this kind of response, but it didn't stop the harsh sting of the refusal.  
  
Just as Seifer's battle hardened hands were reaching for the door, Cid spoke to him softly. " That's alright, Seifer. You can stay as long as you want."  
  
The change was extraordinary to a person who hadn't heard good news for a long time. Seifer's whole body went stiff, dropping his gunblade with a heavy CLANG! He couldn't think. Couldn't move. Seifer had readied himself for rejection, not for acceptance, and now he didn't know what to do. "A. Tha. Thank you!" Seifer blurted out, a new hope rising within him.  
  
Cid smiled, knowing he had done the right thing. "You're welcome, Seifer. Now you'll be moving here as soon as possible with Raijin and Fujin, I hope. Next week we'll be bombarded by new students enrolling in Balamb." Seifer nodded; he was still rather stupefied by the Headmaster's reply and didn't say anything. Cid had even allowed Raijin and Fujin to come! "Now, let me get somebody to escort you to your new room."  
  
***  
  
Squall opened his eyes to the incessant ringing in his ears. Who the hell could that be? He asked himself as he got up and answered the phone, which lay on the sofa. "Leonhart speaking," He mumbled drowsily. Squall rubbed his tired azure eyes, and squinted at the dark room. What time was it?  
  
"Squall? Squall? This is the Headmaster. I need you escort somebody to Room 120. Please hurry.and don't bring your gunblade. I repeat: DO NOT BRING YOUR GUNBLADE." Cid hung up without waiting for his response.  
  
Gunblade? Why would I bring my gunblade? Something's going on. Squall contemplated, dropping the handset with a clatter.  
  
Squall passed the training center, yawning quite unprofessionally. I wonder who the student is? He speculated indifferently. Maybe he would have been a bit more interested if it weren't such an ungodly hour to be awake. Squall turned as he heard the faint sound of running feet. Sleepiness may have dulled his mind, but his instincts were as sharp as ever.  
  
"Yo! Squall!" It was a blonde headed blur, running towards him with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Good evening, Zell." Squall said, crossing his arms. "Do you know what time it is, o great martial artist?"  
  
"Yeah, its around 9:30 PM. Why?" Zell asked, scratching his head and looking completely innocent.  
  
"I think your watch has stopped, Zell. Its 1:00 in the morning." he mumbled, smothering yet another yawn.  
  
Zell looked slightly taken aback, then recovered swiftly. "Well, I'm gonna train in the training center. Wanna spar? Since we're both up." He started shadow boxing as usual.  
  
The brunette shook his head. "Sorry, man. Apparently we have another student at Balamb I'm supposed to fetch him, err, her.."  
  
"I wonder if it's a girl?" The tattooed man said, leaning against the wall. But before Squall could say anything more, Zell continued, "Oh! Need to train. See ya tomorrow, man!"  
  
"Don't get caught, ya hear?" Squall bellowed after his retreating figure.  
  
*** Seifer's whole body stiffened up hen he heard his rival's name coming from Cid's mouth. The headmaster gazed up at him, studying his uneasiness. "Don't worry Seifer. I won't let Squall, or anybody hurt you," said Cid with real concern in his eyes. Seifer simply sighed, and headed to the darkest place in the room.  
  
Squall knocked on the Headmaster's door twice before he was motioned to come in. "Squall Leonhart reporting," said Balamb Garden's commander, walking to the center of the room.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't puberty boy? My, hasn't he grown?"  
  
Squall's whole body grew tense, and he reached for the gunblade that wasn't there.  
  
Seifer stepped from the shadows and smirked wickedly, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
Squall's eyes burned with fire and rage as he stared at the blonde in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Almasy?" Squall said, clenching his fists and wishing dearly that he had brought his weapon. Now he was standing in front of his enemy unarmed and feeble.  
  
"Squall! Seifer Almasy is our new student and should be treated as such! He will be joining us in Balamb and I expect no fights between you two. Do I make myself clear, Leonhart?" Cid asked with anger and frustration in his voice. "And Seifer, don't provoke him! I expected you to learn from your past mistakes."  
  
Squall broke his glare from Seifer and stared at Cid with more venom. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow this pathetic creature to live in Balamb. I, and most of the school would not agree with you." He paused for a second, and then bowed his head. "I can't directly disobey your orders, Headmaster. But do not count on me not to pick up habitual fighting with Almasy."  
  
Cid sighed, knowing Squall wouldn't change his mind about this. The animosity between the two of them was too strong to take away immediately. "Very well. Guide him to Room 120. Raijin and Fujin will also arrive this week. Dismissed."  
  
Squall stomped out the door, leaving Seifer to trail closely behind. Neither of them said anything, avoiding conversation with each other. Squall refused to say anything with the traitorous bastard. But he couldn't help wonder what Seifer had been doing the past month or so. He glanced back to see a skinny, frail man carrying his Hyperion in one hand. Seifer seemed arrogant as always, but it betrayed a weary person who had seen too much for his age.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Seifer snapped when he noticed Squall was staring at him. The brunette just scowled and walked faster. After a moment, they stopped in front of the Training Center.  
  
"Hey, Squall!" Zell shouted, sprinting towards him.  
  
Oh Hyne, Squall thought, Just what I need... another "Chicken-wuss" session.  
  
"So who's the new student?" Zell asked, grinning.  
  
As predicted, Seifer said, "Great luck, I have. Its the Chicken-wuss."  
  
Zell's face contorted in fury and he turned to see his greatest enemy.  
  
"YOU!!!" Zell snarled, baring his canine fangs.  
  
"Long time no see, so." Seifer said, observing Zell's physique, "nothing's changed much. Am I right, Chicken-wuss?"  
  
"Stop calling me that you TRAITOR!" Zell yelled, already in his attacking stance.  
  
"Make me." Seifer said, grinning and defiantly holding out his Hyperion.  
  
Just as Zell began to lunge on Seifer, Squall stepped in between them unarmed.  
  
"That's enough! Both of you!" Squall scolded them, his eyes icy, "Especially you, Zell! You're a SeeD. Learn to control yourself."  
  
Zell hung his head ashamedly. He was dirtying the name of SeeD by even trying to fight this worthless idiot.  
  
"As I recall, you were about to do the same thing earlier, Squall." Seifer said silkily.  
  
Squall Leonhart's glare was as deadly as his gunblade. "You're pathetic, Almasy. A miserable, useless, loser!" He hissed. "Cid allowed you back! The least thing you can do is shut up!"  
  
Seifer blinked his green eyes twice, opened his mouth, closed it, and turned quickly, walking down the hallway once more. As Squall scrambled to follow him, Seifer stopped him.  
  
"It's okay, Leonhart. I know where Room 120 is. Sorry, Chicken-wuss."  
  
And with that he strode towards his dorm.  
  
Zell ogled at Seifer's retreating form with a dumbstruck look. He actually said sorry. And he meant it! Then the blonde man scowled as he realized he had been called Chicken-wuss once more. Some things never change.  
  
"What a long day," Squall sighed.  
  
*** Seifer stared at the water. "I actually apologized. Oh man! Now my reputation will be totally ruined." He thought as he listened to the whispering voice of the sea. Speaking of voices.  
  
"Hey boy!"  
  
Seifer's whole body jerked up in surprise and he turned to find himself facing a mob of angry, hate-filled people.  
  
"Are you the Sorceress' Knight, boy?" asked a man holding a drainpipe.  
  
Seifer knew what was going to happen, so he tried in vain to explain to them that he wasn't one anymore, which obviously, was a weak argument.  
  
"Ex-Sorceress' Knight." He said simply.  
  
The bearded man grabbed him, "So you're the one who killed my wife and children, you ruthless bastard!"  
  
Before Seifer had the chance to reply, he was struck across his face with a piece of wrench, terribly bruising his left cheek.  
  
Seifer stood up while gingerly touching his aching temple. "I'm sorry," he gasped, not knowing what else to say.  
  
The mob stepped forward sinisterly, drawing closer to him.  
  
"'Sorry' is not gonna be enough, kid!" said one man who appeared to be a carpenter. "Get him!"  
  
The multitude of furious people now lunged at Seifer, hitting him with a piece of wood and a cane, knocking him out.  
  
"Bring that lowlife to that alley. We don't need this mess on our street." Said the bearded man.  
  
All Seifer could feel was coldness and pain.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it! It's almost time for my nightly training!" A teenaged boy ran through the streets of Balamb, furiously trying to find the exit. "Oh shit! I'm back where I came from." said the energetic blue-eyed teenager. Instructor Trepe isn't going to like this. She's going to whomp my ass. He thought flinchingly of his punishment.  
  
Vahn was supposed to meet Quistis at 7:30 this evening. And his watch just beeped 8:00.  
  
"I'm dead!" Vahn groaned. I can't believe I'm lost in such a small town! "Huh? What's that?" He stopped suddenly at the mouth of a dark alleyway to his right. Could have sworn I heard something, he thought. "Argh!! Something's moving!"  
  
He recovered from his mild scare, scolded himself for being such a coward, and took a few steps inside. Cautiously, he looked around for thieves or rabid dogs. You never know.  
  
"HELLO!? Is anyone in here?" he hollered, earning a small moan as a reply. "Hello?! Whoever's in there, can you hear me?" Vahn walked further inside the dim alley. There he spotted a bloody, limp, and dying Seifer.  
  
"Hey dude! You alright?" Vahn asked, not recoiling from the thick smell of blood and pain. He took a tentative step forward.  
  
"Uhhn."  
  
"Okay! Hay! Wake up! Wha-"  
  
Vahn gaped at the bruised and battered person. It's Seifer!! What if he recognizes me from that time in the orphanage!? "Holy shit! He's lost too much blood!" yelped Vahn as he gazed at the large puddle of crimson red near Seifer's body. "Aw, forget it for now! Let's get you to a hospital!" Vahn picked up Seifer, and raced through the night to save the life of a certain, "old friend".  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank my editor and beta reader, The*Spangled*Pandemonium, for everything. You're great!! Thanks for the inspiration. Please I need ideas for the second chapter. Send me comments, suggestions, and any reactions. Thank You!!!! Oh!!! This is my first time to make yaoi fics so bear with me. 


	2. Finding the Heart

***  
Circle of Heart  
Chapter 2: Finding the Heart ***  
  
"Good Morning Seifer!"  
  
Seifer opened his eyes and saw a dizzyingly bright light hovering above his head. The blonde vaguely recognized the kind, keen voice.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki?" Seifer asked tiredly, flinching as he heard the creakiness in his voice.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki bent down and smiled maternally at her patient.  
  
"What am I doing here?" He groaned, putting a cool hand on his aching forehead.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki placed her arms on her hips, "Seifer! You're in an infirmary? What do you think you're here for? To eat your lunch?"  
  
Seifer smiled weakly, knowing how stupid his question must have sounded. "Let me rephrase that. How did I end up being here?" Seifer asked, staring at a crack on the ceiling.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki pointed to a nearby chair, where apparently someone was taking a nap, "You should thank Vahn. He found you beaten up and looking like a raw hamburger."  
  
"Eh?" Seifer grunted as his eyes flicked to where the doctor was pointing. Staring hard at the teenager resting on the chair, he was welcomed by faint recognition. 'That hair! His face looks familiar. Where have I seen him?'  
  
"Vahn? Vahn dear.wake up!" Dr. Kadowaki said as she gently shook the hazel haired teen. But Vahn barely stirred. The doctor shook harder this time, "Vahn! Wake up! HELLOO?! Darn you! Come on. wake!" But Vahn remained motionless. Dr. Kadowaki lost her patience and slapped Vahn hard on the back.  
  
"AAAHH!" Vahn yelped as he jumped out of the seat.  
  
Seifer hid his head painfully in between the pillows due to how loud Vahn's voice was.  
  
The doctor on the other hand just stood calmly, fidgeting slightly.  
  
Vahn opened his eyes innocently and asked, "Huh? Oh! Doctor Kadowaki! Is Seifer awake ye-"  
  
Vahn gaped at Seifer who in turn gawked back at him. Seifer recognized that gaze. 'Those eyes! I have seen them before, but where?!'  
  
"So were you the one who found me?" Seifer asked in a cold tone.  
  
Vahn's spine slightly shivered from Seifer's frosty tone. After all he wasn't expecting iciness, since they were childhood friends. 'He must've forgot who I am!' Vahn thought, slightly hurt. "Yes, I was the one," Vahn said sternly, "Are you alright now?"  
  
"I could have handled that situation myself, thank you. If I needed your help, I'd call for you," Seifer spat ungratefully.  
  
"SEIFER! Be nice!" The good doctor interrupted. The blonde gave her a 'I'll handle this' stare. Dr. Kadowaki sweatdropped, and cleared her throat significantly, "I'll be outside. Holler if you need anything." After that, the lady in white exited the room.  
  
"So. Vahn, I've been wondering, how were you able to find me?"  
  
Vahn squirmed, knowing how stupid his answer was, "Well.I kinda.got lost in Balamb and it so happens.I found you in an alley."  
  
Seifer was forcing himself not to laugh, 'Are you kidding? Get lost in Balamb? Hyne, even a tourist can find his way out!'  
  
Vahn blushed, knowing how dim he must have seemed.  
  
Seifer choked back another laugh, knowing that he'd only make the poor kid more embarrassed. While looking at a humiliated teenager, Seifer began to think, 'Hey! This kid's not that bad. He reminds me of Zell.' Seifer's mind stopped as he focused on Zell Dincht. Ever since he had returned, he never had the courage to tell how much he liked the martial artist.  
  
"Um.Seifer? You okay?" Vahn asked with concern in his voice, "You're turning red."  
  
Seifer shook his head, "Huh?! Oh! Of course, I wa-"  
  
"SEIFER!"  
  
Both guys turned to stare at the door as a large dark man and a silver- haired girl with an eye patch burst in. "Seifer!" the big oaf shouted ecstatically in Seifer's ear.  
  
"Raijin! Fujin! Please! The patient has to rest," said Dr. Kadowaki rebuking the two intruders hovering near the doorway.  
  
Seifer laughed cheekily, "It's alright doctor. I can take care of myself in this company."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki scowled at Seifer as she exited the small, boring, and very white room. Vahn just kept silent, 'These two didn't even notice me!'  
  
"Seifer!? Are you alright, ya know?" asked Raijin brutally shaking Seifer's shoulders back and forth, making the blonde dizzy.  
  
"SPEAK!" Fujin bellowed.  
  
Seifer managed to loosen Raijin's grip as he sat up properly to relate his experience, "I'm fine! Just perfect! Who you think I am? A coward?! Like that Chicken-wuss?" The two visitors laughed at Seifer's remark but Vahn, still listening in, found it rather insulting.  
  
"By the way, this guy's Vahn. He found me and brought me here. Like I needed his help anyway," Seifer snickered as he gestured to Vahn.  
  
Both of them turned their direction to Vahn who was sitting in an uncomfortably. 'Hyne! He's cute as hell!' Raijin thought as he surveyed Vahn from head to toe.  
  
"Uh.Hi?" Vahn said, quite nervous since he believed himself to be surrounded by a bunch of bullies.  
  
Raijin smiled cheerily, "Hey! I'm Raijin, ya know. And this here's Fujin, ya know," introduced Raijin as he slapped Fujin hard on her back.  
  
Seifer chuckled while Vahn giggled at Fujin who was fuming.  
  
"So Raijin, how'd you know I was here? I doubt Dr. Kadowaki would blab it to everyone," Seifer asked Raijin.  
  
Raijin turned his attention back to Seifer. "Well, Instructor Trepe like told us, ya know. So as soon as we heard, we came here as fast as we could ya know," Raijin explained. Fujin just gave a slow nod.  
  
'What's with the "ya know"?' Vahn though to himself, 'Wait! Did he just say Instructor Trepe? Holy Shit! I'm gonna get a whomping!' Vahn's face instantly paled.  
  
Fujin noticed the expression on Vahn's face, "ALRIGHT?" said she.  
  
Both guys stared at Vahn, shocked. "Yo Vahn! Anything wrong?" Seifer asked, alarmed at the rapid change of color.  
  
Vahn stood up and mumbled, "I'm sorry. But I remembered I need to have a word with Instructor Trepe."  
  
'Hope it isn't anything serious.' Raijin thought as he saw Vahn scurry out the door.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki went in, "Anything wrong? I saw Vahn run away a moment ago." She glanced severely at the three. "You didn't scare him away, did you?"  
  
"He said he had business with Quistis," Seifer explained.  
  
"I see," Dr. Kadowaki said as she put a tray of food on a nearby table.  
  
"Say Doctor, can you tell me about Vahn?" Seifer asked crossing his arms, his emerald eyes darkening. Dr. Kadowaki raised her eyebrows inquisitively as Raijin felt his heart dance with joy.  
  
***  
  
"Oh man!" Vahn yelled as he raced through the garden's halls looking for Quistis. The coffee haired teenager dodged many students as he mentally prayed for forgiveness.  
  
Vahn screeched to a halt as he found Instructor Trepe in the cafeteria, sitting together with Squall and the others. 'Hyne! More of them!' Vahn breathed deeply as he gathered up courage, "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." Halfway through the cafeteria he halted in fear, "Who am I kidding? I can't do this!"  
  
"Vahn?"  
  
Vahn's heart raced as he heard a familiar voice, "Instructor?"  
  
Quistis raised her eyebrows, "Of course! By now you should know my voice. What brings you here?" Everyone stared at the two except Zell, who was busy devouring hotdogs.  
  
"I apologize for not showing up last night for my training, I am ready and willing to take on any punishment I deserve." He said submissively.  
  
Quistis smiled, "It's alright Vahn. I heard what happened to Seifer." This time everyone's interest was focused on the conversation. Even Zell stopped eating as he heard Seifer's name. "You may go now," Quistis said, dismissing Vahn and turning back to her friends.  
  
Vahn nearly wept with relief as he walked back to the infirmary to talk to Seifer again.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Yo Quistis! What's this about Seifer?" Zell abruptly asked.  
  
Quistis ignored his question as she finished her orange juice.  
  
"Quistis! Zell asked you a question!" Squall hissed, using his commander- like tone.  
  
Selphie whined, shooting Quistis with pleading puppy-dog eyes. "Aw c'mon Quistis! Tell or you're a meanie!"  
  
Irvine joined the conversation casually, "Spill the beans Quisty."  
  
Instructor Trepe shook her head, "I promised the headmaster I wouldn't tell."  
  
"We won't tell anyone! PROMISE!" Selphie replied, bouncing up and down on her chair. "Don't you trust us?"  
  
"Well okay." Quistis agreed reluctantly. "Don't breathe a word about this to anyone."  
  
***  
  
Dr. Kadowaki stared at the window, gaze fixed on the butterflies fluttering about the plants. "Vahn came here a month ago, just like the three of you. He doesn't speak much of his childhood. Because both of his parents supposedly died when he was little, we had the idea that he was an orphan. But even then, he still refused to tell us anything about his life. That would make anyone depressed and angry, but not Vahn. Actually, Vahn's pretty happy and energetic most of the time, like a male version of Selphie," Dr. Kadowaki chuckled.  
  
Raijin smiled but quickly bit his lip when he saw both Seifer and Fujin staring at him, eyebrows arched.  
  
"Anyway, it's strange why a person like Vahn has so little friends. I mean, you'd think anyone like him would be popular," the doctor continued thoughtfully. "He's quite attractive, that child."  
  
Raijin choked, and had to use all of his willpower to not cough.  
  
Laying his hands on his lap, Seifer murmured, 'Poor guy. No friends. And to think I was rude awhile back.'  
  
"PITY!" Fujin sighed.  
  
Raijin thought to himself as he hung his head, 'I can't imagine that a cute guy like Vahn doesn't have much friends.Hold on! Did I just say cute? CUTE? No no.maybe fair looking.but CUTE?!'  
  
***  
  
"-so that's why Seifer is in the infirmary. Apparently Dr. Kadowaki gave him a few elixirs so he'll be fine. He's scheduled to come out later this afternoon."  
  
Zell couldn't imagine how Seifer felt. All his dignity flushed down the toilet. 'I think I'll visit him. Even though he's a complete asshole, he still needs comforting.'  
  
"This incident will be revealed sometime later. Knowing how the students feel about Seifer, this will plague Balamb," Irvine explained fixing his hat.  
  
"I'm afraid you're right but there's nothing we can do," said Quistis as she stood up. "I believe this conversation is finished."  
  
The group watched her leave. "Well.Me and Irvy are heading towards the quad. See you later," Selphie spoke softly as she and Irvine walked out of the bright cafeteria holding hands.  
  
Squall drank the remains of his soda as Zell stood up. "How about you? Where you going Zell?" Squall asked the blonde.  
  
Zell smiled uneasily, "I'm.gonna visit Seifer."  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows but then grinned, "Give my regards."  
  
Zell walked out of the cafeteria as Squall began to stand up. 'Why the hell was he smiling?' the blonde scratched his head.  
  
***  
  
Vahn entered the infirmary to check on Seifer again, "Seifer? You still in here?"  
  
"C'mon in Vahn!" The brown haired teenager entered Seifer's room and gave a quick look around, "Where's Raijin and Fujin?" He asked, then quickly realized theobvious, "Oh! They had classes. So were you able to solve your problem with Quistis?"  
  
"Quistis? You mean Instructor Trepe? Oh yes, it's fine now."  
  
Seifer gave a sly smile, "You don't like her do you?"  
  
Vahn surprised turned bright red, "O...Of course not!" Seifer laughed at Vahn's crimson face. "How about you Seifer? Do you like anyone?"  
  
Seifer hugged his knees ready to answer when both men heard small knock from the door. "Come in!"  
  
The door creaked slowly as a familiar head appeared. "Seifer?" Zell called out softly.  
  
Seifer held his breath, 'Zell? What's he doing here? Okay, Seifer be nice!' "What do you want?" Seifer snarled, baring his pearly teeth, 'Wrong move Almasy, you dolt!'  
  
The tattooed blonde closed the door, "I just came to see if you were doing alright," Zell explained.  
  
"I was a moment ago.until YOU came along!" Seifer said angrily.  
  
Vahn just watched the scene taking place with mild apprehension.  
  
"Look! I was just trying to be nice!" Zell said apparently angry.  
  
"No one needs you Chicken-wuss!"  
  
"LOOK! I CAME HERE IN A FRIENDLY WAY AND YOU JUST HAD TO RESPOND WITH THAT ATTITUDE! IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?! THAT WOULD PROBABLY MAKE YOU HAPPIER! IT'S A BAD THING THOSE THUGS DIDN'T FINISH YOU OFF!!" Zell yelled at Seifer as he slammed the door shut.  
  
There was a brief period of silence as Zell's footsteps echoed away.  
  
Seifer started contemplating what had just happened, "I don't hate you Zell." he muttered.  
  
"Seifer." Vahn encouraged. "It's oka-"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Seifer snapped.  
  
"Seifer.please," Vahn tried reasonably.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! HOW HARD IS THAT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND? YOU'RE AN IDOT! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! NOW LEAVE ME BE!!" Seifer shouted, his face contorted in rage.  
  
Vahn was on the brink of tears as he hastily exited the room. Seifer slammed his fist on the bed as he screamed his frustration out.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki came in and held out Seifer's Hyperion, "Okay, Seifer. I was just about to let you out, but I think you're in no shape to go out if you're in that mood, mister!"  
  
Seifer merely growled and Dr. Kadowaki reluctantly handed Seifer's gunblade back to him.  
  
"You're free to go. Just remember no excessive training for the next few days."  
  
Seifer snatched Hyperion quickly as he walked out of the room. The scarred blonde walked through the halls of Balamb ignoring the stares of all the students.  
  
'STOP STARING!' Seifer wanted to yell, 'Hyne! I've got to get outta here!'  
  
"TRAITOR!"  
  
Seifer stopped at the sudden comment directed at him. The bully turned around and faced Garreth Baster. He was probably the most arrogant person in all of Balamb. This guy could irritate even the most kind of hearts. Even Selphie HATED him.  
  
"SAY THAT AGAIN BASTARD!" Seifer threatened as he held out Hyperion.  
  
"You don't belong here TRAITOR!" Garreth repeated as he held out his one- handed axe, Diedre. Both were ready to rip each other's throats out when a famous couple arrived. Selphie and Irvine walked in, hand-in-hand and gaped at the scene unfolding in front of them.  
  
"HEY! Break it off! Seifer! Garreth!" Irvine called as he grabbed Garreth from behind and held him back.  
  
"Seifer! What's this about?" Selphie asked, brown curls flopping as she pouted, obviously pissed.  
  
"He called me a traitor!" Seifer muttered.  
  
The crowds interest was piqued, since student fights were rare except in the training area. "Baster! Report to the Headmaster's Office! Seifer! Go to bed. You really need your rest," Selphie ordered firmly.  
  
As Irvine and Selphie led Garreth to the Headmasters, Seifer walked back to his dorm, furious. He then collapsed on his bed, conscience in pieces, "Man! I messed up today! Zell, Vahn forgive me." He drifted off to sleep, and new nightmares came up to greet him.  
  
A/N: Like it? Review please! Sorry it took me so long to do this! I'm just really bust! Anyway! Please review! Thank you SP for you constant supervision. But don't get me wrong! I'm still mad at you! 


	3. Direct Contact

***  
Chapter 3: Direct Contact ***  
  
Seifer awoke with a quaking snarl, "Hyne! What time is it?" Seifer snatched his alarm clock on the near table as he focused his gaze to be able to read the time, 5:30 am. "Great! How can I sleep with all of these thoughts plaguing my head?"  
  
He laid his head back down, closing his eyes and trying to forget the events that happened yesterday.  
  
"No one needs you Chicken-wuss!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! NO WONDER YOU'VE GOT NO FRIENDS!"  
  
"STOP STARING AT ME!"  
  
Seifer sat up quickly sweating furiously, 'Damn! I definitely won't be able to sleep anymore.'  
  
The scarred blonde grabbed his Hyperion as he quickly exited the room. 'Forget this "no excessive training" bullshit! I'm gonna go to the training center! After all. I'm fit as a fiddle.'  
  
*** "Zell Dincht, please report to the Headmaster's Office immediately."  
  
Zell face scrunched up into a yawn as he scratched his head, "What the Hell? Hyne, it's only 5:35 am! This must be pretty darn important."  
  
The tattooed blonde lumbered drowsily around the room, trying to find the bathroom door.  
  
"Zell! This is Quistis! We need you up here immediately! Forget showering! Do that afterwards!" The intercom screeched impatiently.  
  
The martial artist scowled, "This must be REALLY important. Wonder what's up?"  
  
***  
  
Seifer strode inside the training center as he dragged Hyperion on the floor heavily. The teen stopped as he scouted the area. 'There's a strange scent here.Smells like shampoo. Someone's in here! Damnit! And I was looking for a good fight today! I'm gonna come back later, knowing how much people hate me.'  
  
Seifer turned around and silently walked towards the exit when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
Seifer's face paled, now knowing who was in the training center. He turned his head and standing in front of him was Vahn Cross wielding a sharp spear in his left hand.  
  
Seifer surveyed Vahn as he continued to stare at him. He was now wearing something much more comfortable than the stupid uniform he wore yesterday.  
  
He was clad in a blue and white shirt over denims. Thick leather gloves held the spear. His hair was tamed by a short red bandana. The contrast of his coffee colored hair and the color of the red bandana was simply perfect for a complexion as fine as his.  
  
Of course, Seifer choose to wear his own typical clothing, his black shirt under his gray trench coat. Seifer, still concerned about his reputation, thought he would look like a geek if he started following the school's rules.  
  
"What do you want?" Seifer snorted coldly as he crossed his arms, dropping his Hyperion on the floor with a clatter. His icy gaze could have broken even the strongest of firagas. If looks could kill, Vahn would've been dead by now.  
  
Instead of flinching, Vahn smiled, which deeply puzzled the man in front of him. 'This guy's a weirdo! I give him my death glare and all he does is smile! This is very peculiar.'  
  
Vahn closed his eyes and grinned again as he dropped his spear on the floor, bringing Seifer much suprise. Seifer started to think of what would happen next, but shock overcame him when he heard the next words coming from Vahn's mouth.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Seifer opened his mouth in amazement. He was predicting that Vahn would initiate a battle, or probably pick a fight. But never did he think of Vahn forgiving him. It was astounding.  
  
'What the hell happened? OH HYNE! DON'T TELL ME I'M LOSING MY TOUCH! SHIT! THIS IS REALLY BAD!"  
  
Vahn slowly opened his eyes as he quickly repeated what he said earlier, "Seifer, I forgive you."  
  
Seifer shook his head abruptly, "E- Excuse me- Me?"  
  
Vahn smirked knowing this would be Seifer's reaction.  
  
"You heard me. I forgive you," repeated Vahn as he tightened his crimson bandana which began to droop.  
  
Seifer arched his eyebrow, "What? Why? I never asked for your forgiveness, besides you should be steaming right now."  
  
Vahn smiled innocently, "Why? Would you want me to be mad at you?"  
  
Seifer squinted, 'Is he toying with me?' "That would save me a lot of trouble trying to talk to you, whenever we pass by each other."  
  
The hazel teenager began to crouch admiring a sunflower on the ground, "I can't be mad at you."  
  
Seifer's curiosity was peaked by the statement, "And why is that?" he asked in a softer, silkier tone.  
  
Vahn raised his head and stared at Seifer's jade eyes, "It's complicated to explain and besides I can't tell you. It's a BIG secret! "  
  
'Hmm.does this kid like me?' "Fair enough," Seifer smirked as if he knew something.  
  
Vahn stood up and asked, "What's with the smile? If you think I like you, you're totally wrong, dude!" Vahn added, beaming deviously, "Besides, I know who you like!"  
  
Seifer stammered, "Yo-you do?" Seifer added in thought 'Get real Seifer! He's just fooling you!' "Oh really? Who do I like then?" Seifer tried Vahn.  
  
"You like.Zell."  
  
*** Zell abruptly raced through the halls of Balamb heading towards the center elevator. The blonde headed blur managed a yawn and pressed the button clumsily.  
  
"Hold the lift!"  
  
Zell waited and saw Squall enter the tight elevator. "Hey, Zell!" Squall said as he yawned.  
  
"Hey Squall, so do you know why Quistis dragged us up here?" Zell asked as they stepped off the elevator.  
  
Just outside the lift, Irvine, Nida, and Selphie were standing in front of the Headmaster's door.  
  
"So, does anybody know why we're all summoned here?" Squall hissed, annoyed by his insufficient sleep.  
  
"No, Quistis said to wait here until both of you get here," replied Selphie happily bouncing. It seemed the earliness didn't affect her mood one bit.  
  
"I think this matter is REALLY important, I wasn't able to bathe or even shower this morning," Nida, master pilot, added.  
  
"We could tell, Nida." Irvine said, grinning cheekily.  
  
Just before anyone could say another word, Quistis opened the door. "Everyone, the Headmaster awaits you." So the five SeeD's entered the door, silent in anticipation, on what was about to happen this night.  
  
"Headmaster, everyone is here." Quistis barked, saluting him.  
  
Cid stood up from his chair as he faced the six SeeDs standing before him. 'Uh-oh! He stood up from his chair, this is not good!' Squall thought as he remembered the "signs" of the Headmaster. "Now everyone, I called you all here because you are the only ones who will understand this topic," Cid said as his glasses twinkled.  
  
Squall arched an eyebrow, "And what is this topic?"  
  
Zell leaned on the wall as Quistis walked towards the desk. Cid took a deep breath before answering Squall's question, "We are here to talk about Seifer."  
  
Zell almost fell down, 'Excuse me?! Talk about Seifer? What's there to talk about with the asshole?'  
  
Squall made a disgusted face as he bellowed, "What's there to talk about Seifer?" Everyone stared at him, even Zell.  
  
"Now I know you don't think Seifer has the right to stay in this school," explained Cid.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Squall interjected, looking very much like a sulky child.  
  
Quistis glared at Squall, telling him to shut up. "But he is the member of Garden, and I expect all of you to treat him as a normal person. I don't want anyone else causing trouble to his stay here. He already encountered several problems during his first six months in Balamb," continued Cid.  
  
"Oh really? What problems?" Squall hissed in a more venomous tone.  
  
'Go get 'em Squall!' Zell thought, ignoring the feelings of uneasiness unfold within him.  
  
Cid sat down and stared at the six, "I had a talk with him during his stay in the infirmary yesterday afternoon. You wouldn't imagine how much of a torture his life has been. Ever since his stay in Balamb, he would discover lots of nasty things about himself scattered around the Garden. People called him 'coward and traitor' everyday, every hour."  
  
Squall winced at the last statement, as he himself called Seifer those. "Not only that but even people in Balamb tried to kill him. A day ago, he was attacked in the docks in Balamb. He was almost killed until Vahn saved him just in time. Even in his dreams he is plagued."  
  
Everyone's heart fell at the event. "Who's Vahn?" asked Nida, who tentatively broke the short silence.  
  
"Vahn's an exchange student. One of the nicest people and the most helpful," Cid explained.  
  
"He's the one who was Seifer with yesterday," added Zell.  
  
Cid nodded, "So, in conclusion, I want ALL OF YOU to try to be nicer to Seifer, especially you two!"  
  
Cid pointed at Zell and Squall.  
  
Irvine and Nida cackled unashamedly.  
  
Quistis and Selphie giggled.  
  
Cid continued, "And I'm afraid that the news about the attack has spread out in the Garden. This time, more people will criticize and ridicule Seifer. I want you, as SeeDs and friends to be there for him when this happens. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes," Quistis, Selphie and Nida answered in chorus.  
  
"Crystal," Irvine replied, bowing his head.  
  
"Okay," Zell reluctantly said, shooting a look at Squall.  
  
Squall's face contorted angrily, "FINE!"  
  
"Dismissed!" Cid commanded.  
  
Everyone went down the elevator as Zell started to reflect, 'I'm nice to Seifer when he doesn't ridicule me. It's just that he can be an asshole sometimes.Poor guy, never heard so much pain.'  
  
***  
  
"HOW? HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Seifer shouted in shock.  
  
Vahn flashed a pearly smile, "Oh! So you DO like him!"  
  
Seifer smacked his head, 'Great going, Almasy! Real smooth!"  
  
Vahn flashed an even foxier smile. One could almost see the chicken feathers stuck in his teeth. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Are you sure?" Seifer asked cautiously, "You don't have a problem me being gay?"  
  
Vahn's smile turned soft, "Of course not! You like Zell, and that's what counts! Besides, Zell's really nice and cute!"  
  
Seifer growled, 'Now, this guy has a slight advantage over me. Maybe I can shake things up!' "Well, Vahn, I know someone who likes you."  
  
Vahn's eyes turned big as he started, "Really? Who? TELL ME!"  
  
Seifer, now in control, was the one who flashed a wily smirk, "No."  
  
"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! TELL ME! SEIFER C'MON!" Vahn pleaded.  
  
Seifer's thoughts wandered off again, 'Vahn really reminds me of Zell when he was little. I remember him pleading me to give him back his favorite stuff toy.'  
  
"Uhh.Seifer." The scarred blonde snapped out of his daydreaming,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seifer.Um.."  
  
"Look Vahn. Whatever you do I'm not telling."  
  
"Seifer.."  
  
"I TOLD YOU.NO!"  
  
"SEIFER!"  
  
"What?" the blonde snapped.  
  
Vahn grabbed his spear, "There's an odd monster behind you!" Seifer turned around and faced a really weird creature.  
  
It looked like a big clown with horns, a mouth full of sharp teeth, arms like a gorilla, and a tail like mermaid.  
  
"WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT?" Seifer shouted as he got Hyperion in attack position.  
  
"You tell me! You've lived here longer than me!" Vahn replied as he readied his spear.  
  
"Well.whatever it is.we have to destroy it!" Seifer yelled as he charged towards the monster.  
  
***  
  
Zell, Squall, and Irvine walked towards their dorms. Nida, Quistis, and Selphie decided to get some coffee over at the Balamb Café at Balamb Town.  
  
But the three guys (two still simmering from the meeting with Cid) decided to sleep some more. All of them were silent after the talk.  
  
"So.Squall, I've been wondering, are you really gonna be nicer to Seifer?" Zell asked arms behind is back.  
  
The brunette flashed him an intense glare, which gave him the answer.  
  
Zell just lowered his head.  
  
"Well.if you ask me, that guy needs some friends. After all, he was nice when we were little.sometimes," Irvine explained as he pretended to shoot something with his fingers.  
  
Squall stopped walking and stayed motionless for awhile. Zell and Irvine stopped and surveyed him.  
  
"Squall, anything wrong?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Shh.I hear something, listen," Squall answered. Irvine and Zell listened closely.  
  
"Hey you're right! I do hear something!" the cowboy explained. "It sounds like it's coming from the training center! Come on!" Squall said as the three rushed towards the training center.  
  
As soon as they got to the training center, all three were surprised to see a never-before-seen monster fighting with Seifer and Vahn. Both males were suffering from several injuries, and bleeding profusely.  
  
"Squall! What's that thing?" Irvine asked as he looked at the commander.  
  
"I don't know, but we need to help them! Come on!" Squall ordered as he grabbed his gunblade and started charging. Zell followed while Irvine fell behind as he started to load some bullets in his gun.  
  
"SEIFER! VAHN!"  
  
Vahn watched the three SeeDs came closer. Squall charged at the monster and slashed its rear as Seifer made a huge cut on the front with Hyperion.  
  
"Vahn! What happened? Are you alright?" Zell asked as he helped Vahn stand up.  
  
"I don't know, me and Seifer were just talking and then out-of-nowhere this beast comes out!" Vahn explained, panting heavily.  
  
Zell then looked at Seifer who was still fighting the beast. His clothing was torn and blood was dripping down his forehead. Obviously, Seifer was in a worse condition than Vahn.  
  
"Irvine, guard Vahn." Zell commanded as he also started to charge towards the beast.  
  
"Roger!" Irvine said as he stayed near Vahn and began to shoot the monster at a safe distance.  
  
Zell, Seifer, and Squall all hit the beast simultaneously at different sides. The monster squealed in pain as blood began to ooze out from the wounds they caused. All three them paused for a moment after hitting the beast.  
  
The monster then started to open its mouth and several balls of lightning hurled out and homed towards the five.  
  
Seifer casted a shell on himself as the thunder ball hit him in severe impact. Seifer fell on the ground sheepishly but recovered quickly. The cowboy wasted his bullets on the incoming attack but the bullets didn't even graze the bolt. As the thunder ball started to get closer to Irvine and Vahn, Vahn casted a spell of reflect at the last moment, therefore reflecting the attack back to the monster. Zell and Squall also casted shell on themselves, deflecting the beast's offense.  
  
The five then watched as the beast squealed in pain because of the bolt reflected back to him. Seifer did not waste any time. As soon as the monster continued howling in agony, the blonde rushed forward and performed his limit break as he glowed bright yellow. Blood oozed out of the monster's body as Seifer continued hacking.  
  
After the impact of No Mercy, Seifer fell on the ground, almost fainting at his lack of energy. The beast, as it lay dying, tried to slash the almost unconscious Seifer who was on the ground.  
  
Squall then stepped forward and stabbed the monster at it's chest making it shriek in pain. Zell, Irvine, and Vahn covered their ears due to the high pitch of the sound. Their hair stood on end.  
  
The beast was weary and ready to vanish. Before Squall could finish it, the monster sent a final bolt of thunder to Vahn who cried upon impact.  
  
After that, the monster died. Its corpse lay there hatefully as a reminder of the battle they just fought.  
  
"Vahn!" Seifer cried as he ran towards Vahn. Zell, Seifer, and Irvine also went to the hazel haired teen who was writhing in pain.  
  
Squall knelt down and examined him, gently touching him. Vahn cried in pain. "Zell, Irvine! Bring him to the infirmary. Seifer, follow too," Squall bellowed as he instructed the other two SeeDs who were gaping in distress.  
  
The blonde and the cowboy gently lifted Vahn as they exited the training center slowly and carefully.  
  
Squall began to follow but was stopped by Seifer's "Squall!"  
  
Frustrated Squall turned his back and snapped, "You are to address me as Commander Leonhart. Is that clear?" Squall's twilight eyes were narrowed. He was actually following Cid's advice, to be nicer. There wasn't much improvement, but at least he didn't punch Almasy.  
  
Seifer snorted, "I can call you anything I want! Come look here!"  
  
Squall decided to rudeness pass and followed Seifer. The brunette stopped at least 2 meters away from him, "Okay, Seifer. What is it?"  
  
The blonde pointed on the ground, which appeared to be just.ground.  
  
Squall's eyebrows were now twitching rapidly, "Look, I've got lots to do. I don't want to waste my time staring at an untouched ground."  
  
"EXACTLY!" Seifer shouted after Squall turned his back again.  
  
Squall stopped deeply puzzled and turned back again, "Pardon?"  
  
Seifer kneeled on the ground on where he pointed earlier, "This where the spot the monster died right? Do you see it now?"  
  
Squall thought by now Seifer was totally crazy, "Are you sure this is where it landed?"  
  
"Do you see the fiend anywhere?" Squall surveyed the area, "Oh, c'mon Seifer, maybe it's just arou- Hey! You're right it's gone!"  
  
Squall ran around the training center in circles finding the ugly beast they fought just a moment ago.  
  
"Where the hell is it?" Squall asked to himself.  
  
"Squall, something's wrong, even the blood disappeared!" Seifer shouted.  
  
Squall approached Seifer, "Okay! Here's what we'll do, I'll report this to the Headmaster. Why don't you see how Vahn's doing?"  
  
Seifer's forehead crinkled in uncertainty, "Okay!"  
  
After that he ran quickly. Squall's face softened after seeing Seifer concern. The brunette took one last glance at the training center and then left in a hurry.  
  
*** "How is he?"  
  
"Well Seifer, he's fine now. He just needed an elixir. He just needs to rest for a few hours and he'll be back to normal,"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki explained setting Vahn's arm on the bed. "I'll be back later."  
  
Seifer sat down on the bed beside Vahn, "Hey buddy! How's everything?"  
  
Vahn smiled feeling the teen's rush of anxiety swoop his heart, "I'm fine, just a few parts hurt, nothing serious."  
  
Zell surveyed the sight before him. He was leaning against the wall arms folded around his chest. 'Seifer's not that bad at all.' "Seifer." Zell spoke .  
  
The ex-knight stared at Zell, "What is it?" he snapped.  
  
Zell already knew the response to his 'Seifer', something mean and probably Chicken-wuss.  
  
"What happened back there?" he asked standing up straight. Seifer's roguish face turned dead serious, "Well. What happened was."  
  
***  
  
"I understand Squall, I'll look into it immediately, dismissed!" "Yes Commander!"  
  
After his salute, Squall decided to go to the infirmary to question Seifer and Vahn about the weird monster they fought in the training center. 'Where did that thing disappear to? Why was there no blood?' Before he knew it, he was directly in front of the infirmary. He opened the door, making his chains clang and startling Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
The doctor pointed at the 2nd room where Vahn was kept, there he found Zell exiting the room.  
  
"So long Chicken-wuss!" Seifer shouted as the martial artist exited.  
  
Zell's eyebrows flinched in annoyance.  
  
Squall grinned. "What the hell are you grinning about?" Zell demanded.  
  
Squall decided he didn't want to know, instead he started to reach for the knob.  
  
Zell blocked his hand, "What are you doing?"  
  
Squall arched his eyebrow, "I'm gonna talk to Seifer about that 'thing' we just fought!" Zell shook his head, "No! I already talked to both of them, I have enough information to answer all the necessary questions. Besides, Vahn needs his rest."  
  
Squall's exhaustion was probably the cause of surrendering to Zell. If he wasn't so tired, he'd have barged into the room and caused a lot of commotion. "Anyway, what did the Headmaster say?"  
  
Squall sat down and explained his conversation with the Headmaster. During the story, Zell kept glancing on the papers Squall was holding and paid much more attention to it.  
  
"What's that?" Zell asked before Squall could finish, pointing to the papers.  
  
The brunette stopped talking and looked on to what he was holding. "Oh! I forgot!" Squall put the papers on the table.  
  
"These are the arrangements for the SeeD exam to be held this weekend. We are group leaders, isn't that exciting?" Squall explained sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the papers.  
  
Zell quickly snatched it and began to read, "Hey Squall! You don't have a bad line-up!"  
  
Squall looked surprised, "Really?"  
  
Zell looked at Squall, "Yes, really! Erin Cooper's real cooperative and Ingrid Patterson's well.strong. She can use a single blizzard spell to dismantle a T-Rex!"  
  
Squall, 'Thank Hyne, I don't have Seifer!'  
  
"Let's see Irvine has Garreth Baster and Farrah Jackson. Selphie has Howard Carter and Jean Gordon. Nida has Raijin and Fujin. And I have.Hey! I have Vahn! And."  
  
Squall stared at Zell who froze upon glancing on the paper.  
  
"Zell? Who do you have?" Zell turned white handing the papers to Squall.  
  
Squall rapidly searched the blonde's name, "You have Vahn Cross and.Seifer." 'I didn't know he applied for the exam' Squall thought.  
  
He faced Zell who was still white, "Well Zell good luck!" Zell gave Squall a mean look, which could have melted his lion neaklace.  
  
***  
  
"Okay everybody, our destination for our exam is the Island Closest to Heaven where we are to eradicate a number of Marlboros on the island. After the Sorceress' War, the island has undergone many changes, grasslands, mountains, and a jungle appeared. Reason for this is unknown. When the brand new SeeDs are formed, this mystery will be investigated"  
  
A picture appeared on the digital screen on the ship, which appeared to be a huge green octopus, only made for land, "These are Marlboros. They are extremely dangerous, and only an expert can kill even one Marlboro. If you are experienced enough, you will take on a total of 3 of this creature. If you are able to eradicate more than 3 and save another person from getting caught under its spell, you'll receive extra points on your performance. If you are able to save your commander, which is very unlikely, your points will be tripled. Remember, you will need a total of 3000 points or more to be a SeeD. More points, the higher rank you get. So do your best," said a blonde instructor in red clothing, "any questions?"  
  
Quistis stared at the group of students before her, all waiting to be SeeDs. She saw a hand shoot up, "Yes?"  
  
"Quistis, is it too late to change groups?"  
  
"Zell, I told you for the 30th time, all groupings are final. Any more questions?"  
  
Zell growled as his two members stood beside him.  
  
"I hope it'll be fun to work with you Commander Dincht," Vahn said bowing.  
  
Seifer snorted at Vahn's courtesy. 'I wouldn't care less if I get paired up with Squall. That way, I'll show him who's boss!' Seifer thought cracking his fists, chuckling.  
  
Zell laughed nervously, "Just call me Zell, Vahn." 'Okay Dincht! Get into gear. Seifer's an examinee. This shouldn't be hard disciplining him.Yeah right! That'll be a miracle!'  
  
Vahn began to tie his bandana as Quistis started to entertain more questions. 'Hyne! I hope I don't mess up today! What the hell are you talking about Acqu- I mean Cross? I shouldn't be worried about that! I hope I don't show it!'  
  
"Alright, everyone, departure is several minutes away. I want everyone's watches to be synchronized. Everyone is to appear on the north beach at afternoon. Group A: Leonhart, you'll be departing at the jungle area. Group B: Selphie, you'll take on the mountain beach. Group C: Nida, you'll take on the grasslands. Group D: Irvine, take the south beach entrance. And Zell, your group will take the west beach entrance. Depart now!" Quistis shouted to the examinees.  
  
The first one to depart was Squall, followed by Selphie, Irvine, Nida, and finally Zell.  
  
Zell cracked his fists as he surveyed the area around them, "Okay, everyone be alert, you'll never know when a Marlboro might attack you, so let's all stay toge-"  
  
"SEIFER! What are you doing get back here!"  
  
Zell was shouting at the other blonde who was heading west from where the commander was standing. "Cough it off, Chicken-wuss. We all know Marlboros attack those who are unprotected, so we must be the first ones to strike them."  
  
Vahn just stared at the two bickering boys. 'I wonder what'll happen if Seifer passes this exam?'  
  
"But Seifer, that's suicide. Going into uncharted terrain is dangerous. Hey! Are you listening? Come back here! This is your commander speaking!" Zell furiously stated as he walked towards Seifer stomping on the ground with his red and black sneakers.  
  
Vahn quickly followed the commander, then stopped. He felt something coming from the north. 'Birds flying from that direction, must be something!' Quickly, he darted towards the north as Seifer and Zell went to the west.  
  
"Seifer! As your commander, I command you to stop and follow my instructions!"  
  
"If you'd shut up, Chicken-wuss, I'd gladly will!"  
  
"Is that a threat? Why I oughta."  
  
Zell stopped talking as Seifer stopped walking. He drew Hyperion and positioned in offense. Zell raised his knuckles preparing what attack might come. Both blondes became silent as they listened for sounds or footsteps.  
  
"Seifer, stay alert!"  
  
"Oh! Chickne-wuss only a stupid person wouldn't do that now!" Seifer taunted as he surveyed his surroundings.  
  
"C'mon tri formation, Vahn in front! Vahn? Vahn what the?" Zell disregarded his defensive stance as he began calling for Vahn.  
  
Seifer snarled of frustration, "What's the matter now?!"  
  
"SEIFER! VAHN'S MISSING! WE MUST FIND HIM! Oh! This is all your fault, if you hadn't charging here, this wouldn't happen!" Zell shouted.  
  
Seifer reined in his anger, 'Sure! Blame it all on me! It was a mistake appointing you as captain!'  
  
"That's it! I'm going to look for him!" Zell shouted as he backtracked. Seifer snarled.  
  
"Stupid! Seifer's damn so not coope- AAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
Seifer heard the scream as he drew out Hyperion, and headed towards Zell. "Zell what's the matte-"  
  
Zell was wrapped within the tentacles of a very large Marlboro. Its scaly green skin scratched Zell's. It's wide and deep mouth ready to devour the teen.  
  
Seifer charged as he sped faster and faster towards the monster. His gunblade turned crimson red as he jumped in mid-air, "FIRE SLASH!" The blonde sliced the Marlboro in half as bright flames engulfed the green brute and turned it into ashes. After the sorceress war, Seifer needed to learn new techniques.  
  
Zell fell with a thud as he took a mere moment to recuperate and watch the Marlboro die.  
  
"I saved my commander from being eaten! Better record that down, Chicken- wuss!" Seifer bellowed as he snickered.  
  
The blonde growled as he got up and took out what seems to be a digital notebook. "Seifer Almasy: 1, Vahn Cross:0,"  
  
Zell mumbled as he tried to speak the word of doom, "Se..Seifer."  
  
The scarred one looked at Zell curiously, "What is it?" Zell fidgeted knowing how hard it is to say to his mortal enemy, "Thanks."  
  
Seifer's glare metamorphosed into a bright smile which deeply surprised the martial artist. 'Is this the same Seifer Almasy that I know?' Zell asked himself.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, Seifer yelled out in pain as his back received a terribly huge slash from a ruby dragon.  
  
"SEIFER!!" Zell yelled as Seifer clutched his right arm, which was also bleeding.  
  
Zell's eyes turned into rage as he charged towards the ruby dragon. The ruby dragon snarled as he, also, got ready for the offensive. The duel began.  
  
The blonde punched the fiend right into its belly giving a mere scowl from the creature. Zell tried to use his other fist but a tail swiped him away, pushing him backwards. The martial artist got back up as he took a glimpse on Seifer who was busy drinking a potion. 'He's just going to be fine.'  
  
Zell's focus turned back to the dragon but felt weaker as he saw in a distance a Marlboro entering the fight. 'Shit! What's happening? The Marlboros never attack in packs or even join another coalition for that matter!'  
  
"Zell! Take care of the dragon! I'll take care of the Marlboro. He's mine!" Seifer shouted as he approached the Marlboro hastily.  
  
Zell smirked as he followed Seifer's advice. Zell and Seifer both charged in unison towards their specified targets. Zell punched the dragon, again, in the midrib. Seifer on the other hand pierced one of the Malboro's tentacles. Both creatures shrieked. Both decided to end the battle now. Zell performed his limit break quickly eliminating the ruby dragon.  
  
Seifer, on the other hand, just kept hacking as the Marlboro kept opening its rubbery lips in pain. One tentacle, which Seifer didn't notice, grabbed Zell's leg.  
  
And as Seifer delivered the final blow, the Marlboro twisted Zell's leg. Zell's face twisted from the ache.  
  
"ZELL!!" Seifer shouted in alarm as he approached the blonde on the ground. "Are you alright?" Seifer asked trying to be gentle.  
  
"My leg, it's broken," Zell whimpered clutching his leg. Seifer gently touched and Zell scowled in response.  
  
"Stand up, I'll get you to the ship!" Seifer said as he helped Zell stand up.  
  
"Seifer, what about the test?" Zell asked, who was very curious of why Seifer was helping.  
  
"Aw c'mon, you're more important than a stupid test," Seifer said without hesitating. 'Is this the Seifer I knew? He seems to be more different. He's kinda sweet too!' Zell thought as he smiled and continued staring at the scarred blonde who was busy helping Zell walk.  
  
As soon as they got into a clearing, they saw their missing member.  
  
"VAHN!" Zell said as Seifer carefully approached the hazel-haired boy.  
  
"Seifer! Commander! I was able to eradicate five Marlboros. Commander are you alright?" Vahn asked in concern. Zell stared at five fallen Marlboros scattered on the grassland, 'How the hell did he eradicate all of them?'  
  
"His leg got sprained when a Marlboro attacked us," Seifer replied for Zell, "We're heading towards the ship."  
  
"I saw the ship dock into the beach north of here, let's head there," Vahn proposed.  
  
So the three carefully walked towards the ship. "It's peculiar that Marlboros are attacking in numbers. It's very alarming," Vahn commented.  
  
"Yes, you're right. None of the SeeDs reports are recorded about Marlboros in numbers or even a pair," Zell added, "Ow!"  
  
Seifer stopped suddenly, "Zell, you okay?" 'Hey! He called me Zell.that's a change' Zell thought as he replied, "I'm fine!"  
  
After several minutes of walking, the ship was at the distance. It appears that all the teams except Zells are already assembled inside the ship. "HURRY!!!" Selphie screamed as she pointed at the back of the three.  
  
Seifer, Vahn, and Zell all looked back and saw ruby dragons, chimeras, and Marlboros assembled in a formation as if they are all working together.  
  
Their target was the ship.  
  
"ZELL! SEIFER! VAHN! GET YOUR ASSES HERE!!" Squall shouted.  
  
Seifer handed Zell to Vahn.  
  
"Vahn! Get Zell back to the ship, I'll cover for you!" Seifer shouted as he drew Hyperion again.  
  
Zell and Vahn both shouted in unison, "ARE YOU CRAZY??"  
  
Suddenly a flock of harpies suddenly swooped down and scratched Vahn who was helping Zell back to the ship.  
  
Squall, and Irvine were running towards them ready to help.  
  
"Vahn! Are you okay?" Zell shouted as he watched blood drip down Vahn's flawless face.  
  
Squall and Irvine arrived at Zell as both carried him.  
  
"Seifer! Time to head back!" Irvine yelled as he looked back. "NOW!" Squall commanded as his brown hair swayed from the rush of wind.  
  
Vahn looked back at Seifer who was covered in bruises and cuts as he was surrounded by a flock of monsters.  
  
He darted towards Seifer who was in need of help.  
  
"VAHN!" Squall hollered. "VAHN! GET BACK TO THE SHIP NOW!!" Seifer screamed as he slashed an arm off a ruby dragon.  
  
Before Vahn could react, he too, was also surrounded by chimeras, Marlboros, and ruby dragons. He drew out his lance. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Squall drew out their weapons as they started to charge towards the pack.  
  
"This is insane! These monsters aren't supposed to attack with other monsters!" Quistis commented, dodging a tentacle. "Tell that to them!" Irvine sarcastically said as he started to load bullets in his gun.  
  
Seifer tried to distract the monsters from Vahn. He slashed oncoming Chimeras headed to Vahn.  
  
"ALL OF YOU TRASHBAGS! I'M OVER HERE!!!" Seifer's heart stopped as he stared at Vahn. Every monster on the field started advancing towards Vahn and only Vahn, clearly forgetting the almost injured Seifer Almasy. 'What's happening? They all want Vahn! This isn't right!'  
  
Quistis shouted at Squall who was heading towards Vahn, "Squall! Something's wrong!" Squall looked towards Vahn, "Quistis! This is wrong! They forgot about Seifer! They want Vahn! Why?"  
  
"Hurry! We've got to figure out why?!" Irvine shouted.  
  
Back at the ship, Zell stared at the ongoing battle. 'What's going on? Why are all of them attacking Vahn! They forgot Seifer! Seifer could have been killed by now if they attacked him and surely devour him, but this is odd. Why Vahn?!'  
  
"SQUALL! YOU BETTER BRING THOSE TWO BACK HERE! OR ELSE I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"  
  
Seifer screamed in pain as he remembered his bruises and cuts. Blood began to drip. He dropped to the ground. He was exhausted and bleeding. He still stared at Vahn who was helplessly surrounded by the beasts.  
  
Vahn defended an incoming slash of a ruby dragon. He took a glance at Seifer who was on the brink of dying. 'Seifer's dying! He needs my help! Lord! Please forgive me. Should I? Or should I not? This is a risk I gotta take!'  
  
Squall and the others stopped as they watched the sky turned pale white. "What's this?" Selphie asked. Squall looked at Vahn who seemed to be focusing.  
  
"Is he trying to summon a GF? Which one?" Squall asked himself.  
  
The sky was torn apart, and it poured not darkness, but light. The sun was in the world. Slowly, from the crack in the firmament, a dazzling goddess floated down to the island.  
  
Her long silver hair swished as it burned brightly with inner power. Her pale azure skin was smooth and flawless. She was the most beautiful and terrible thing anyone watching had ever seen. She was as deadly as she was striking.  
  
Vahn opened his eyes and shouted, "Mythical goddess VENUS! TEMPEST SWORDS FROM HEAVEN!"  
  
The goddess' eyes suddenly turned gold as a blinding blue light shone from the jewel on its forehead. She moved her arms as gracefully as liquid mercury as she twirled. Dancing a furious and hypnotizing dance.  
  
From the blue above, swords of all shapes and sizes came raining down on the fiends, destroying them all. As the sword made contact with ground, it shimmered, and then created a holy light that banished the creatures.  
  
Squall and the others covered their ears as the fiends' dying screams hurt their eardrums.  
  
After the showcase of spectacular lights, it subsided, leaving them all blinking in surprise.  
  
The hole in the sky was gone, and so was the goddess.  
  
Squall glanced around, no more monsters, they were all slain, ashes all around them. They were all what remained of the creatures.  
  
He then looked at Vahn who collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. "Did he summon a new GF?" Squall asked to himself, eyes wide.  
  
The moment passed, the heavens cleared as Squall and the others headed towards the two bleeding students. As they trudged back to the ship, a chilly breeze appeared as the bleak atmosphere lifted.  
  
But an evil presence disappeared after watching from beyond the distance.  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD! This took a very long while to write!!! Geez. Sorry to all those people waiting for this. I promise the next will be faster! I got this idea from Longing For Your Smile; located in Noire Sensus website; FF8; Seifer/Zell. I forgot who wrote it, but as soon as I find out I'll let you know. Do read the story if you liked this. It's a work of art. 


End file.
